Right There
by Breanna Dominque
Summary: Simple. Derek will always be right there for Stiles.


**Random Sterek cause I felt like it. Who knows what I going to do with it, might be a story:-) Or just a one-shot. And for those who read my Becoming a Supernatural please bare with me, I'm working on the new chapter now. Sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Right There**

* * *

Tears fell down heavily from Stiles face as he laid sprawled out on the floor in his room. He couldn't make it to the bed and under the covers before the tears escaped him. Truth be told, he wasn't certain exactly what he was crying about. It was more like a mixture of everything the honey-eyed teen and his friends had endured this year.

With Scott, his best friend, being turned into a werewolf created a lot of problems. Problems that made Stiles just as much as involved with supernatural activities as Scott. He was loyal and cared too much for the ones he grew close. Keeping and maintaining all of these lies and secrets, having your life and the people around you in continuous danger, and dealing with death. It was just becoming too much to keep inside. A burden on his heart and a constant pest at the back of his mind. So he was crying. Crying because he felt like that was all he could do to get his frustration out.

Through choked whimpers and sad pleads for happiness, Stiles fell asleep in his spot on the floor curled up into a ball. Too far deep in sleep to notice when a strong body lifted him up, with ease, and placed him on his bed and under the covers. Crystal blue-green eyes looked down at the sad, sleeping teen in front of him and felt a wave of the same guilt and frustration as the sleeping boy. Reaching out a hand, he stroked Stiles's cheek gently, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty in front of him but not being able to help himself either as his hand caress the soft skin.

Derek knew of his feelings for Stiles for a while now. But he didn't want to act on them in fear of bring more danger to Stiles. Derek couldn't imagine the pain he'd feel if anything were to happen to his Stiles and it be his fault. So instead, he tried to sit back and watched the younger love his life. Yes, it hurt but it was better this way. Or so he told himself.

As he slowly tried to ease himself out of the honey-eyed teen's bed, pale arms hooked around Derek tight keeping him in place (although not really keeping him there because of his superior strength). He stared down at the sleeping teen and smiled faintly before trying to get out of Stiles' grip again. This time with a bit more force but not enough to hurt the sleeping Stiles. However, Stiles just held on tighter, making the sourwolf feel a bit of panic.

Letting out a deep sigh, Derek laid back down with Stiles. Thinking that he could just leave when the teen fell more into a deeper sleep. Besides, maybe it was time for Derek to be there for Stiles because the honey-eyed teen was always right there for him and everyone else. Maybe Stiles needed someone. Needed him.

With that thought, he laid back down completely and Stiles cuddled in close to him. Pressing his body close to Derek's, loving the sudden warmth he got from it. Derek felt a bit awkward but nonetheless wrapped his arms around the pale beauty. Letting himself enjoy the moment he had often dreamed about.

* * *

It was some time in the middle of night when Derek tried to get out of Stiles hold again. But this time however, the honey-eyed teen woke up and Derek tensed. Stiles blinked for a couple of times at the figure next to him before they became clearer.

"D-Derek?" Asked a whispered voice, the teen's voice still raspy from crying. Stiles looked up at Derek in confusion and then noticed that their bodies were still slightly intertwined and blushed deeply as he stared at Derek. Stiles scooted out of Derek's hold, instantly missing the warmth he had just grown accustomed to, and held his knees close to his chest. The werewolf simply stared back at a loss for words from being caught.

"What are you doing here?" The hyper-active boy finally asked after a pregnant silence. Derek snapped out of his daze and furrowed his brows.

"I was doing my usual round when I heard you crying..." The green-blue eyed man said as he stood up from the bed and looked away from the shocked teen. Stiles bit his lip and flushed in embarrassment. "When I got up here, you were sleep. So I put you in your bed but you wouldn't let me go." Derek finished, trying to keep the small smile off his face and keep the macho look.

"Oh... Thank you and ah, sorry." Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling so embarrassed. He shifted on the bed a little and looked up at Derek. "Thanks for staying here." Stiles finished in a murmur after a few minutes.

Derek gave him a small head nod before he made his way to Stiles window. Not wanting to go, but knowing it'd be better if he did. Derek really didn't want to get to attach because he was already willing to do anything for the hyper-active teen. If Stiles called for him, he'd be right there in a flash and for Derek, this was new and dangerous territory for him.

"Wait." The werewolf heard Stiles say. He turned around and looked at him questioningly. The honey-eyed teen only blushed and appeared hesitant to say his next words. Derek was churning with anticipation as he waited patiently for Stiles to talk. "...Can you stay?" Asked Stiles as he stared at the ground. Finally the words were out and they hung in the air. Making the teen feel even more awkward, bashful and foolish for asking Derek his question.

However, the usually grumpy man came back over to Stiles on the bed and sat down. Going against everything his mind is telling him to do, but he can't help but be there for Stiles whenever he needs him.

Stiles looked over to the man sitting next him. Their eyes met and then a peculiar feeling rushed through his body. Almost like something had finally clicked into place. Or he was just realizing something, except he didn't realize anything at all. Well, other than this odd and new feeling that he hoped Derek felt too.

Little did Stiles know is that Derek is hoping the same. Hoping he feels the same emotion he feels every time he looks into those warm honey eyes. Also wondering to himself how could this truly be wrong when in this moment of closeness they are having then, in feels so right.

In sync, they found themselves laying down together and falling asleep. Stiles finding a huge comfort in having a body near him and Derek knowing for a fact now that if Stiles ever needed anything, he'd be right there.


End file.
